


Third draw

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Frustration, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: I had an idea that in the future sex toys would be a little different. Just an idea to expand upon
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 7





	Third draw

B and G have agreed to regular sleepovers, thus not to rush moving in together or splitting up abruptly. B is waiting for G to come home.  
The door opens and G storms in. B watches him passive aggressively tear the house up.  
B: Bad day?  
G angrily straightening a pillow  
G: What makes you say that?  
B: I’ve seen you less pissed off taking to Du.  
G: If only it were as simple as civil war  
B leans against the counter  
B: Are you going to vent, or do I have to interrogate you?  
G: Sounds fun, but I’ll make it easy for you. I’ve had O round asking if I'm a witness to some sort of crime that took place yesterday, he didn't trust a word out of my mouth. Then Q in and out asking stupid questions about a suit he was looking at. Either buy it or don't. Then the replicator stops working-  
B is smirking  
G: I don't see the funny side of this  
B: Considering you love gossip and arguing ..  
G: Don’t give me that- unless it’s going somewhere  
B: Are you going to be this tense all night?  
G: Are you going to do something about it?

While undressing  
B: Did you wanna be on top?  
G: Actually, I was thinking about this earlier, there’s an item in the third draw.  
B: Oof, you've not let me in there yet  
G: There's a pair of neurotransmitters that require more than 1 party  
B: Why do have them if-  
G pulls THAT face. B stops and leans over to the draw. There's leather straps, rubber shapes, clamps, small machines, a few recognisable objects and a few questionable items. Right at the bottom there is a pair of circular devices that B retrieves. G is undressed and awaiting him. G takes the transmitters and presses the tiny buttons to turn them on. He sticks one to B’s head and one to his own.  
B: What do we need these for?  
G: Have you ever done a mind meld?  
B: No, they are considered dangerous for non vulcans.   
G: This is Cardassias attempt at melding.  
G scratches down his own thighs and B melts.  
B: OH my good lord, I can feel that.  
G: Imagine what else you can feel  
B: Suddenly I'm very excited.  
G helps B remove his trousers and sits him over his lap  
…

The two of them just lie there out of breath staring at the ceiling.  
B: G, do you think if vulcans meld -  
G: If not, they should be.  
G pulls the device of his head  
G: The concept for these things was inspired by vulcan mind melding, but just on a sensory level.  
B: Where did you get them?  
G: Do you people have erotic stores on earth?  
B: Yes, except I’m sure the content differs greatly  
G: Probably.  
There’s few moments of silence  
G: You know there are more than 2 transmitters.


End file.
